Aventuras en los Apartamentos Entrepierna TEMPORADA 1
by Ectofeature
Summary: Shinnosuke y Kazama se mudan como compañeros a los Apartamentos Entrepierna. Toru pensó que su vida se iba a ver mucho más fácil pero se equivocaba. Vecinos molestos, vecinas acosadoras y una casera de pesadilla. ¿A dónde demonios lo había metido Shin-Chan? / Multichapter. / Sin parejas por ahora.


Un camión de mudanzas acababa de parar delante del piso de los Kazama, donde dos familias se despedian de sus hijos primogénitos con gran lástima.  
>Si. Hoy era el día en el que Toru y Shinnosuke, a sus veintiún años de edad dejaban los hogares donde pasaron su infancia, para compartir un piso y por fin independizarse. Shin-Chan estaba harto de no tener su espacio, por lo que le ofreció a su mejor amigo la oportunidad (ya tenía un piso fichado y todo). Tras miles de intentos por convencerlo, lo consiguió con eso de que "No podía ser un niño de mamá toda su vida". Y lo cierto es que Shinnosuke tenía toda la razón del mundo.<br>Las dos madres, y Himawari (Hiroshi tenía que trabajar), miraban a los chicos con algo de pena. No es fácil despedirte de alguien con quien has pasado casi toda tu vida.  
>- Toru, ¿Estás seguro de esto? -Preguntó Mineko, entre lágrimas, haciendoselo muchisimo más difícil al chico. -Sabes que tienes tu casa para lo que necesitas. No tienes que irte.<br>- Ya lo se mamá... Pero ya está todo hecho. -Susurró Kazama, mirando al suelo. De pronto, notó un brazo surcar sus hombros.  
>- Ejeeeee. Tranquila. Yo cuidaré de Toru, señora. -Sonrió ampliamente Shinnosuke, haciendo que la mujer se calmase un poco.<br>- Y tu asegurate de echarle un ojo a Shinnosuke, Kazama. -Sonrió Misae.  
>- Si, señora. -Asintió de forma responsable, antes de subir al camión. -Adios, mamá. -Se despidió.<br>En cuanto el auto arrancó, Mineko se echó a llorar.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a su nuevo piso, lo que sinceramente sorprendió a Toru.  
>Era cierto, no había visto todavía la que iba a ser su nueva casa.<br>"Confía en mi" Le había dicho Shinnosuke. "Es un sitio muy acogedor."  
>Pero... ¿Qué significaba realmente "acogedor" para el moreno?<br>En cuanto se bajó del coche, su rostro enseguida cambio de sorpresa a ira, pasando brevemente por la decepción. Ahí, en toda su cara se leía en letras de madera viejas, y roidas "Apartamentos Entrepierna".  
>- Oye Shinnosuke... -Empezó el más bajito, mientras su nuevo compañero de piso sacaba cajas del camión. -¿Estos no son los apartamentos cutres dónde vivías con tu familia cuando se cayó la casa?<br>El moreno no hizo más que sonreír un poco.  
>- Ah, si. Encontré el número en la agenda de mi madre. Además nos los han dejado barato. Ejeeee. Mola, ¿eh? -Kazama le dirigió una mirada llena de reproche, la cual ignoró. -Vamos, coge cajas. Nuestra casa es la 202.<p>

Tardaron más bien poco en subir las cajas. Shinnosuke solamente llevaba una, con cosas escenciales y aunque Kazama llevaba como tres tampoco pesaban demasiado.  
>Le pagaron al tipo del camión, y fueron a subir las escaleras, cuando Toru paró en seco.<br>- Espera... ¿Tienes la llave?  
>- ¡Wooo! Casi lo olvido. Tenemos que hablar con la casera.<br>El chico suspiró, un poco molesto.  
>- Si es que no estás a lo que estás...<br>El moreno bajó dando saltitos, seguido de su mejor amigo hasta el piso donde vivía su nueva casera. Kazama había coincidido un par de veces con ella cuando sólo tenía cinco años. No recordaba mucho, pero si sabía que tenía que acabar disculpandose con ella por cosas de las que ni siquiera era culpable. Esperaba que la mujer no tuviese una mala imagen de él.  
>Llamaron un par de veces a la puerta, antes de oir un suave "Ya va...".<br>Cuando abrieron, una mujer con el pelo corto y canoso, más bajita incluso que Kazama los miraba con cara de pocos amigos.  
>- ¡Hey! -Saludo el moreno.<br>- ¡Shinnosuke! Se algo más respetuoso. -Le regañó Toru. -Hola, señora. Somos los nuevos inquilinos del piso 202... Nos preguntabamos si podría darnos la llave.  
>La anciana entrecerró los ojos, antes de responder, mirando atentamente a Shin Chan.<br>- Tu eres ese niño que vivía aquí antes... -Soltó secamente. Kazama palideció. ¡No podía permitirse quedarse sin casa ahora! Sería una humillación, y todo por culpa del cafre de Shinnosuke. -Esperad aquí.  
>Hubo un largo silencio incómodo, cuando la mujer cerró la puerta en sus narices. Toru posó su vista en el moreno que parecía de lo más tranquilo. Despegó los labios para decir algo, pero entonces volvió a aparecer la señora con un juego de llaves en mano.<br>- Aquí tenéis. No quiero que haya ni un desperfecto de ningún tipo, o estareis en la calle.  
>- Ah, gracias seño-<br>- Oh otra cosa. -Interrumpió a Toru. -Hay un AGUJERO -Posó sus ojos en Shinnosuke al decir esto. -Que da con el piso 201. Estoy segura de que no habrá problema, porque ahi no vive nadie.  
>Dicho esto, puso las llaves en manos del más bajito, que se veía algo más responsable.<br>- Ah... Pero señor-  
>- Buenas tardes.<br>Antes de que Kazama replicara, le dio con la puerta en las narices.  
>Los dos chicos se miraron entre si, antes de que Toru suspirase con molestia, y se girase para subir de nuevo.<p>

Entraron a la minúscula casa con algo de pereza, y como pudieron instalaron las pocas cosas que tenían. Un par de futones, una televisión pequeña que Kazama tenia antes en su cuarto, su ordenador portátil, y la ropa de los dos.  
>Cuando por fin acabaron con todo era ya de noche.<br>- Iiih tengo hambre. -Se quejó Shinnosuke, tirado en medio del piso.  
>- Levántate, hombre que no me dejas sitio. -Se quejó Kazama. -Y yo también tengo... Pero no hemos preparado nada con la mudanza.<br>- ¿Y si pedimos una Pizza?  
>- Ummm... Bueno, está bien. Pero sólo por esta vez.<br>- ¡VIVAAA! El moreno agarró su teléfono, y salió para pedir la pizza, y de paso tirar las cajas de cartón.  
>Kazama aprovechó, y miró tras la pequeña cortinita azul que cubría la pared, para encontrar un agujero enorme por el que él mismo cabría entero, que daba a una oscura casa vacía.<br>- Vaaaya... Es demasiado grande... -Susurró el chico, refiriéndose por supuesto al boquete.  
>- ¿Iiiih? Tooru, no digas esas cosas, hombreee~ -Soltó Shinnosuke, entrando por la puerta con una sonrisita. -Que ya se que es grande, pero no es para tanto.<br>- ¡DEJA DE PONER EN MI BOCA COSAS QUE NO HE DICHO! -Contestó él, con la cara como un tomate. -Me refería al agujero, ¿te enteras? AL AGUJERO.  
>- Woo, woooo... -Asintió el otro. -Claro...<br>- ¡Iiish! ¡Cállate, Shinnosuke!

Cenaron pronto, y se acostaron después de ver un rato la tele, ya que mañana era Sábado no tenían porque levantarse pronto, asi que no había problemas.  
>Ya en su futón, Kazama suspiró.<br>Puede que no fuese el lugar ideal para vivir, pero al menos era libre de alguna forma... Además, mirando el lado positivo no había nadie en el piso de al lado.  
>Sin embargo, lo que la casera no le había comentado era que justo al día siguiente a ese mismo piso se mudaba un chico de su edad. Y puede que gracias a esto, la convivencia se viese un poco... complicada, para Toru sobre todo.<br>Al menos esa noche fue la primera y la última en un largo tiempo, que pudo dormir con tranquilidad.


End file.
